Beast Boy: the Alpha of the Pokegirls
by Earth Beast
Summary: Challenged by Menydragon5. After the Teen Titans kicking bad guy's butt in the Africa, Beast Boy went towards his family lost house, only for him to find out what has his grandfather done! What's going to happen? Rated M to MA. BBXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy: the Alpha of the Pokegirls

Chapter 1

The Teen Titans are in Africa, just got the bad guy who wants to turn the animals into killing robots.

"Oh, Yeah, baby! We stop the bad guy, kick his butt and save all the animals. Time to go home." Cyborg said.

"I'll catch up..." Beast Boy said as he went to his side T-Ship.

"Aren't you coming?" Robin asked.

"I... need to check something." Beast Boy said.

With that, he got on his ship and fly off somewhere.

(A while later)

Beast Boy arrive near the broken house... 'HIS' house.

"Home... sweet home." Beast Boy said in sadness.

Then the green boy enter the house and look around. The building has plants growing through the walls or floors.

"I can still remember my dad doing research about animals, my mum cooking the best food and my grandpa... My grandpa giggle at the book I was told not to read." Beast Boy said with sadness.

Suddenly, the floor under him, collapse and Beast Boy fall through the hole.

Beast Boy sit up and rub his head, "Dude, my head." Then he look around, "I'm in the basement that Grandpa always go."

Basement? More like an laboratory! There's many glass tubes, an giant computer screen on the wall and keyboard under it, and the big chest like box with an small stone on the stand next to it.

"Grandpa has been busy. I wonder what he's been doing?" Beast Boy asked as he sat on the keyboard, accidentally press the big red button.

Suddenly, the screen came to live, scaring BB and then an elderly man appear in the screen.

"Grandpa!" Beast Boy said.

(Computer screen)

"My creations are almost complete! Soon the new world will be there." BB's Grandpa said.

(Real world)

"What's Grandpa talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

(Computer screen)

"They say 'one man can't change the world'. But I, Dr T.J Logan, will prove that I can! By collect the useless creatures my so-call 'daughter', calls 'animals', and those pretty girls. My good-for-nothing 'sweetheart' couldn't give me my granddaughter and really name her male brat 'Garfield'. That's the stupidest name I ever heard." BB's Grandpa said.

(Real World)

Beast Boy was shock, surprise and worst of all, hurt. He thought his grandfather liked him a bit.

(Computer screen)

Dr Logan move the camera towards the big machine with long pipe and an water full tube next to it. Strapped on the conveyor belt, is a gagged naked woman who's trying to get free, and in the very small tube next to her, is a lizard.

"My machine will combine these two along with the powers from this stone that fall to the Earth from space, into one prefect being." Dr Logan hold out the same stone from earlier before he place it on the stand between two lightning rods, "And now...!"

Dr Logan switch on the machine and the crying muffling woman began to move in the machine while the tube with the lizard in it, sink in the machine. The lightning from each rods, shoot on the stone and the the energy from the stone and the electric from the lightning travel through the stand to the machine.

"As you can see, the energy from this stone has turn the girl and lizard's body into an liquid then mix them together!" Dr Logan said.

A few minutes later, the glowing liquid is slowly travel through the pipe and enter the tube. When the liquid is in the centre of the tube, it turn into the ball and very slowly growing and transforming. An while later, the ball become a creature.

"Behold! An new life!" Dr Logan said as the pipe disconnect from the tube as the tube moves towards the other tubes with different creatures inside, "When they all ready, I program them to attack all men except yours truly, and have those pretty girls as a breeding cow!"

(Static)

Dr Logan stare at the camera but he looks sweating, "My creations are complete!" Dr Logan said while moan and groan, "They're inside, waiting... *Coughing* ...for me to program... *Coughing* ...them."

Suddenly, Dr Logan starting to fall, tripping the camera on the side, still facing him.\

"NO! I NEED *Coughing* TIME! MUST FINISH *Coughing* MY GOAL!" Dr logan then lay in front of the camera, motionless before the screen turn off.

"That must be when we found him die of heart attack. But what happen to those creatures he created?" Beast Boy said as he look around.

Decide to check the box for some clues, Beast Boy made his way towards it, unknown that the closer he is, the more the stone glows.

Beast Boy then knee in front of the box before he slowly open it.

Then suddenly, a huge light inside the box shoot up, blast through the house till the light is at the sky before the light split to many lights and all went the different ways.

Beast Boy stare hard at the beam of lights when suddenly, the glowing stone rise from the stand and land very hard on BB's chest, knocking the air out of him and Beast Boy fall back unconscious while the last beam of light rise from the box and slowly move closer to him.

(Meanwhile)

The other Titans were on their way home when the many beam of lights shoot around them.

"What was that?!" Cyborg asked.

"Whatever is going on, it's coming from Africa." Raven said as she check the computer.

Starfire's eyes widen, "Beast Boy is still there!" Starfire pull out her T-Communicator, "Beast Boy, It's I, Starfire!" With no sound coming from her communicator, she turn towards the others, "I got no answer!"

"Titans, turn around!" Robin said as the Titans turn around and head towards BB.

(Meanwhile, few minutes later)

Beast Boy slowly open his eyes and seeing an orange face looking like a small round muzzle with her teeth being small fangs.

"Are Cha alright?" Female creature asked.

Beast Boy stare at the creature who's laying on him which he could feel the creature's small breasts on him.

And he did what any teen boys would do in this situation...

He scream hard!

(And done! This is the one of Menydragon5's Pokegirls challenge. What's going on? What's going to happen? Stay tune to find out. Until then, see you all soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Beastboy: the Alpha of the Pokegirls

Chapter 2

(Last time)

Starfire pull out her T-Communicator, "Beast Boy, It's I, Starfire!" With no sound coming from her communicator, she turn towards the others, "I got no answer!"

(Meanwhile, few minutes later)

Beast Boy slowly open his eyes and seeing an orange face looking like a small round muzzle with her teeth being small fangs.

"Are Cha alright?" Female creature asked.

Beast Boy stare at the creature who's laying on him which he could feel the creature's small breasts on him.

And he did what any teen boys would do in this situation...

He scream hard!

(On with the story)

Beast Boy move away from the creature as it/she stand up.

She seem to be half human and half lizard or dinosaur. She has orange skin with cream underbelly, Red and yellow hair and green eyes. She has four fingers and three dinosaur like toes. On the tip of her tail is big flame blazing. But she's also NAKED!

"Why Man did you Der?" Creature asked in cute confuse.

Beast Boy calm down a bit while clover his eyes, "Sorry. Just surprise, that's all. I'm Beast Boy." Beast Boy said.

"BEAST BOY!"

BB and creature turn to see the Teen Titans entering the lab/basement.

"You're alright, man?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm fine, Dude." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, What've happen?" Robin asked.

"And who or what is this creature?" Raven asked.

"I'm Chama Pokegirl... Mander think. Cha name is... My Der is..." Creature try to remember.

Cyborg then pop out a small T.V from his chest and the T.V shows cuckoo pop out of creature's opened head.

Then Beast Boy elbow his best friend, "Dude, that's rude!"

"Chamander! Of Ander, I'm Chamander." Chamander said before her eyes widen, "Where Cha my manners?! I Aman do the Pokegirl greeting!"

With that, Chamander turn around while rise her tail up, showing her bright red butt to the Titans and she wiggle it at them, causing her ass to jiggle.

Four of five Titans blushes at that display as Raven ask, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Greeting Cha of course. All Pokegirls greet each other Ama friends like that." Chamander said as if it was right thing to do.

"And you're naked, why?" Raven asked.

"Pokegirls don't Nder... what Cham you call these?" Chamander asked.

"Clothes..." Starfire said.

"That's Man one!" Chamander said while hopping, causing her small breasts to jiggle.

"OK... Why do you talk like that?" Robin asked while try to hide his blushful face.

"Cha what?" Chamander asked.

"That." Robin said.

"What Der?" Chamander asked.

"That!" Robin said.

"Nder that?" Chamander asked.

Robin pull his hair in rage as Cyborg and Beast Boy try to hold back their laugh.

"Beast Boy, what's going on?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy point at the computer, "This will tell you everything so far."

Robin after calming down, play the computer video that Beast Boy watched earlier. When the film then, the Titans was shock that BB's grandfather would do something like that or hated his own daughter or grandson.

"Those light beams we saw must be his experiments got loose." Raven said.

"It's my fault. I've opened the chest to see if there was any clues. But instead I let the creatures out to who knows where." Beast Boy said.

"I Chama I said Amander are Pokegirls." Chamander said.

"Right. Sorry, Chamander. But lucky, my grandfather died before he could set the program on them." Beast Boy said.

"But now they're wild, only by instincts." Raven said.

"By the way, what happen to your top, BB?" Cyborg asked as he notices the hole on BB's uniform where his chest is.

"I... I don't know. I was forcing on the beam." Beast Boy said.

"Best to have a look and see if you're aright, yes?" Starfire said.

"I guess." Beast Boy said before he remove the top, revealing the stone on his chest!

"That the stone BB's grandfather used!" Cyborg said.

"But why is it on me?!" Beast Boy asked.

"No idea." Raven said as she reach her hand towards the stone, "We need to get it off and see what we could learn.

But suddenly, after she touch the stone, Raven got electric shock for the while before shoot off, towards the wall then slide down!

"Raven!" Titans yelled in shock and worry.

Chamander went to Raven then lick her face, "You're Chama?"

"I'm fine if that's what you're asking." Raven said as she got up, "Look like that stone won't be coming off."

"We better connect with the Justice League." Robin said.

(A few hours later)

"So, let me get this straight. Beast Boy's grandfather has made the creatures call 'Pokegirls' behind his family's back and now they're released to the all world?" Flash asked.

The Teen Titans are in the Watch Tower with the Justice League and they've explained what they discovered. Chamander is staying close to Beast Boy, hug him from the back, pressing her breasts on his back, causing him to blush, and wrap her legs around his waist and wrap her tail around his leg with the flame which seems to getting smaller, away from BB.

"That's about it." Cyborg said.

"And you can't get this stone off of your chest, Beast Boy?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said.

Martian Manhunter step forward towards Beast Boy. Then seeing Martian Manhunter coming closer, Chamander growl at him. Martian Manhunter rise his arm high a bit, showing Chamander that his means no harm towards BB. Chamander after being stoked by Beast Boy, back away a bit but still keeping her eye on Martian.

Martian Manhunter carefully touch the stone which gets him electric shock. While been shock, Martian still kept his fingers on the stone for the while before he move away.

"You're alright?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine. And I manage to see everything from the stone." Martian said before starts the story.

(Flashback; Stone's origin)

Somewhere far from the galaxy, there's a single large planet where strange aliens lives. Then suddenly, a huge meteor is heading towards the planet and when collided, both planet and meteor explode! Then with a big flash of rainbow light, the two different energies form into one stone before the stone drifting away through space for who knows how long, till it land on Earth before BB's grandfather found and research it.

(End of flashback)

"And since then, Beast Boy's grandfather use it to create new world... HIS world." Martian said.

Batman took Beast Boy and Chamander towards the lab with Superman's help while Martian told the stone story.

"So, Chamander's form might be the creature's energy of it's planet." Green Lantern said.

"While her powers are from the energy of the meteor." Hawkgirl added.

"And now they're loose all over the world." Wonder Woman said.

Just then, Superman, Beast Boy and his new 'girlfriend', return to the others.

"OK. We have two bad news, good news and the worst news." Superman said before add, "The first bad news is the stone is completely bonded to Beast Boy. Through my X-Ray vision, I see the root like auras grow around his bones, muscles and all."

"Meaning...?" Raven asked.

"Meaning if we try to pull the stone off, we could kill Beast Boy." Superman said, surprising everyone.

"Great." Raven said before suddenly, pair of orange hands reach from behind, grab and grope her breasts, surprising Raven before she grab the hands and remove them before she turn to see Chamander, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Then few things cover in black aura and went bang before Raven calm down.

"Sorry. Cham I Der pretty girls, I have Man play with Chaman." Chamander said.

"That's the second bad news, just because Chamander and others haven't had their program done, there's still as some say 'Sexy', in their instincts." Superman said with a sigh.

"I see..." Raven said as she step away from Chamander, "Then we must inform the government about these... 'Pokegirls' and tell him to have them shoot on sight. Problem solved."

"Actually... that's the worst news." Superman said as he hold up the syringe which has its needle bent, "The Pokegirls seems to be indestructible. We tried cutting Chamander's hair, clip her claw or stab the syringe through her skin. We tried everything but she's indestructible."

"The what are we suppose we do?! Sit back and watch the thousand of wild Pokegirls only in instincts on those poor girls." Supergirl said.

"Actually, they're seems to be nearly five hundred to over eight hundred." Batgirl said.

"Whatever." Supergirl said.

"Don't worry. The good news is that after studying the stone, the Batman believe he might use the stone's energy to 'tame' the Pokegirls." Superman said.

Just then, Batman appear behind Cyborg, scaring the light ball out of him!

"Here they are." Batman said as he hold up the headphone like headgear with a device on the left side, the ring like device and what look like a right glove made of metal.

"That was fast." Beast Boy said.

Batman ignore Beast Boy's comment, place the device ring on the stone before place headgear on BB's head then connect the wire on the stone, "This is what I called 'Pokegirl Informer'. With the energy of the stone, it will inform you about all the Pokegirls."

Suddenly, the device on BB's head gear, activate itself, revealing the hologram screen. On the screen is Chamander.

"Look! Man me!" Chamander said.

"Chamander, the Lizard Pokegirl. A Fire type. The flame on her tail is the source of power for Fire Move. The size of the flame is depend on the colour of her bottom, from pure white 'weaken' to sore bright red 'stronger'." Pokegirl Informer started.

"That would explain of the colour her bottom changing." Robin said, seeing Chamander's bottom is now white-ish pink.

"To power up her fire, the tamer or friend must spanking her bottom till bright red." Pokegirl Informer.

"Say what?! You mean to tell me that the only way to heat her up is to heat her butt?" Cyborg asked.

"Cha course. That Der most pressure Ander all." Chamander said while wiggle her butt and tail.

"No offence, BB but your gradfather must be insane!" Cyborg said.

"To be honest, I thought the same thing." Beast Boy said.

"So, if we need her fire to be full power, you have to spank her, young warrior." Wonder Woman said.

"Why me?!" Beast Boy said.

"Cause you're the only one with the stone, the only one who Chamander seems closer to and you might need her againest the other Pokegirls. Plus you might enjoy it. You never know." Woder Woman said with a smile.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Batman asked.

"Maybe..." Woder Woman said.

"Anyway, next..." Batman started as he slip the glove on Beast Boy, "This is the 'Pokegirl Catcher'. This will summon the item that will help capture the Pokegirls."

Suddenly, a red and white metal ball appear in BB's gloved hand. Chamander move in closer.

"Ooohhhh! Pretty..." Chamander said as she tap the ball.

Suddenly after that, the ball open and Chamander glow red and went inside the ball. The ball shake few times before a DING was heard.

"Like that." Batman said.

Beast Boy stare at the ball, "Chamander...?"

Suddenly, the ball open and with a big flash of white, Chamander let out.

"Ande, Alpha?" Chamander asked while while in sexy pose, must to Beast Boy's blushing face.

(A while later)

Teen Titans and the Justice League are remodeling the Titan Tower to make it fire-proof. When Chamander help by lifting things or cooking lunch with her tail flame which is now big thanks to her blushing alpha.

"Almost done." Cyborg said as he set up the doors.

When the Tower is finish, the Justice League are about to take their leaves.

"Now then, Beast Boy, you're now Pokegirl Catcher and Tamer or in Chamander's case; Alpha. capture them all and teach them to use their powers for good instead of evil." Superman said.

"R-right." Beast Boy said while Chamander rub her small breasts on his arm.'

"Won't be easy." Supergirl starts, "There're about thousand..." "Nearly five hundred to over eight hundred." Supergirl glare at smirking Batgirl before continue, "A whole lot of Pokegirls out there, all over the world."

"And if Beast Boy's stone only allow him to hold six of them, where would the others go. The tower is not big enough for all thousand Pokegirls." Raven said.

"Cha five hundred to Der eight hundred." Chamander said.

"Whatever." Raven said.

Wonder Woman is in deep thought, "I might have an idea. Leave it to me."

With that, the Justice League went off.

Beast Boy then turn to Chamander, "Well, we're partners now. We have other thousand Pokegirls to find."

"Ander five hundred Cha over eight hundred." Chamander said.

Beast Boy laugh, "Whatever."

(And done! Now Beast Boy has to collect the Pokegirls before chaos happen. Will Beast Boy, his friends and his new partner handle this? Or will Pokegirls starts the new world? Stay tune to find out.)


End file.
